


Up memory lane [Part of my Future Remix]

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: "Remember that time..."Tony always ended up in Steve's arms... until he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Part of my Future (The Heart and Soul Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202478) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



"Remember that time..." Tony goes on, with a sly smile and a cringe from Steve.

 

 

Somewhere else not of their world many fans are thinking this in a completely different context.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spoof of Issue 172 vol 1 of The Invincible Iron Man series. The fanwork I got was perfect for a remix of this.


End file.
